


Bliss

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, not obvious but its implied, post-timeskip hinata, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You think Shoyo looks prettiest when he's falling apart underneath you.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 243





	Bliss

You think Shoyo looks prettiest when he’s falling apart underneath you. 

You think it’s a bit funny, how even after all this time--all those years spent training in Brazil and hours spent practicing with his team, Shoyo still remains playful and exuberant as always, steadfast with everything approaches. 

And just as easy to make submit as you thought he’d be. 

You hovered on top of him, arms straining to hold yourself up as you thrusted your hips into his. Shoyo writhed on the bed, hands clenched tightly in the bedsheets as his eyes squeezed closed. Pants and gasps came out of both of your mouths, and the occasional whimper came from the ginger underneath you. 

His form was flushed a pretty pink, ears red and cheeks warm as he endured every thrust you pounded into him. You smiled, leaning over to plant firm kisses along his neck. A full-body shudder overcame him and you felt a loud moan vibrate through his throat. 

He was so eager, so willing to try this out with you. You made sure to tell him every detail of what you were planning, just so there were no surprises and he would feel comfortable the whole time. Shoyo put so much of his trust into you and it made you melt into a sappy mess. 

Of course, that cutesy mood dissipated the minute you both got into bed. 

You took your time working him open, fingers moving slowly at first to get him warmed up and used to the feeling. You checked in on him multiple times, and each time he responded with an eager nod and a cry for you to keep going. You got up to three fingers, only stopping when he began to shake harshly and you decided it was time to give him the real thing. 

The strap was… oddly pretty. You dug through a lot of sites, double checking reviews and material info, until you found one that suited your taste--and Shoyo’s too. You made sure he was there with you to decide, no matter how cutely red-faced he got at all the vulgar images. 

It was a periwinkle blue, oddly calming in color, and a solid five inches that you knew would fill Shoyo up  _ just right. _ In the moment, hips pushing into him with force, you looked down to watch the hypnotic way his rim stretched around the delicately colored dildo. 

A whimper slipped from his lips, louder than before, and immediately your attention was back on him. You slowed your movements to a stop and reached up to caress the side of his face. He nuzzled into the touch and whined, eyes fluttering open to look at you. 

“What’s wrong, baby? Does it hurt?” He shook his head frantically, body jerking as he tried to catch his breath. 

“N-No,” his voice cracked and a pang of arousal shot through your core at the complete submission he displayed. “No, I want you to go  _ faster.” _

You couldn’t help the teasing smile that made its way onto your lips at his request. “Yeah? Faster, baby? You want me to go faster?” 

You started moving again, and a broken moan spilled from his lips.  _ “Please. Faster, please.” _

His pretty brown eyes blinked up at you, glossy and bright. Teardrops clinged to his lashes gracefully and his cheeks were still saturated in a pleasant pink hue. 

Per his request, your hips pounded into him faster than before, thighs slapping against his before you reached to grab onto his knees and push them up to his sides. He jerked and whined and moaned at the change in position, hips thrusting upwards erratically to try and meet your movements. 

“That feel good, angel?” His hands clutch tighter around the fabric of the sheets at the pet name, and you take that as a sign to continue. “Such a good boy for me, so sweet and cute. You like being my good boy, right?” 

Shoyo tries to nod to the best of his ability, choking on a gasp that rises from his throat at a particularly ruthless thrust. “I-I like being your good boy, I wanna be your  _ g… good boy…! _ Please, I--  _ please--” _ A loud moan rips through his throat and you feel the shake of it as it rumbles through his chest. 

“You wanna be my good boy? Touch yourself for me, okay?” If possible, the blush on his face burns brighter, but he submits regardless, one hand slipping down to grasp his flushed cock. 

You can almost feel how good the relief is for him, the ability to finally touch where you were purposely avoiding. His hand clenched around his erection, sliding up and down and jerking himself off frantically. 

“Make yourself come,” you command him, nipping lightly alongside his neck. “Come for me all pretty, angel.” 

Your requests serve to motivate him more. The slick sound of his hand against his dick only grows louder as pre-cum coats the surface profusely. He pants, high-pitched whines finding their way out between quick, desperate breaths. 

You feel a distant soreness in your thighs, body no doubt becoming more and more worn out as you continue thrusting into him. You’re compelled to keep going, though, the ache you’d feel in the morning was worth it to see Shoyo crumble underneath you. 

“Gonna come?” You ask tauntingly. “C’mon, baby, you’re my good boy. Go ahead and come for me.” 

He struggles to speak, but you can tell he wants to say something so you encourage him with a pat to the side of his face. He blinks up at you again with those shining eyes of his. 

  
_ “Kiss me, please.” _

_ Who are you to refuse?  _

Your lips clashed with his, teeth clunking together in a manner far from graceful, but neither of you could find the time to care. Shoyo moans against your lips, mouth going slack as he comes undone beneath you. Spurts of warm cum shoot from his cock and make a mess on his hand and chest. You coo at his fucked out expression, hips languidly continuing a slower pattern of thrusts as a cool-down. 

After a minute, he whimpers in oversensitivity, his clean hand coming up to tap your shoulder as a wordless request to pull out. You oblige, gently guiding the silicone cock out of his hole with as much care as possible so as to not jostle his already sore form too much. You step out of the harness of the strap-on and place it down randomly on the floor, assuring yourself you’d clean it later--right now, Shoyo was your priority. 

You take the slightly damp towel from the nightstand (which you placed there before you started, being fully prepared to give Shoyo the best aftercare you could after you were done) and gently wipe across his torso, cleaning him of his own essence before moving on to clean his palm and between his fingers. 

You place a soft kiss to his knuckles, and he opens his eyes to catch you. He’s spent, you can tell, and his bones seem like they’ve turned to jelly by the way he lays lifelessly on the bed as you work to clean him up. 

Once you’re done wiping him down, you take a blanket out from under the bedframe, climbing onto the mattress beside him and covering the both of you snugly. 

You pat his cheek gently, and his head turns to face you. He was cute when you fucked him but you’ll admit he looks just as cute now, in the aftermath of bliss and pleasure and blinking blearily at you through tired eyes and a weak smile. 

Pressing a kiss to his nose, you giggle and smooth his damp hair from his forehead. “You did so well for me, baby. Did you like it?” 

He manages a smile back, closing his eyes and nodding. “Yeah… s’fun. Really fun.” 

“I’m glad, Sho.” You let out a deep exhale, fingers continuing to comb through his hair. 

“We should clean up soon,” you tell him. “I can run a bath and I’ll clean you up properly, sound good?” 

Shoyo nods and gives a weak hum of agreement. With a smile, you give a final pat to his cheek before standing up and heading to the bathroom to get the bath ready as promised. 

Before you can, though, you’re stopped by a firm grip on your wrist. Turning around to face Shoyo, worry is evident in your expression as you kneel down the slightest bit to level with him. “What’s wrong, angel? Do you need me to get you something, first?” 

He shakes his head resolutely and you calm down a bit. “Just… can we do this again?” 

You huff a laugh.  _ So cute.  _ Pressing a kiss to his cheek, you trail down to his lips and kiss him firmly, delighted to have the gesture reciprocated by him. 

“Of course, Sho. Anything for you.” 


End file.
